


Holy Trinity

by Wicked_Wayward_Warrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, supernatural polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior/pseuds/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior
Summary: Reader confronts Dean and Castiel about their feelings for each other and gives them an offer they can't quite ignore.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Destiel/Reader, deancas/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Holy Trinity

Humming along to the choppy tune of my stomach begging for chips and fruit snacks, I entered the kitchen and was unusually unaware of my surroundings. I made a beeline for the pantry, the only thing on my mind being the bag of chips I was about to demolish until I noticed I wasn’t the only one in the kitchen. As soon as I noticed Cas and Dean silently standing across from each other in front of the pantry, I grinned and walked between them. My presence broke their intense stares and ushered in an air of awkwardness. Dean fidgeted with his fingers, clenching and unclenching them at his sides and Cas averted his gaze, turning his body away from us both. 

Pretending to be oblivious, I grabbed myself a fruit snack and fumbled with it in my hands. The hunger rumbling in my gut softened, taking a backseat to the thick layer of tension blanketing the bunker’s kitchen. “You want some help with that?” Dean asked, walking over to me, careful to avoid Cas all together.

I swatted his hands away when he reached for my snack pouch. “Nope. I’ve got it.” Plastic crumbled in my fingers, filling the silent kitchen. I met Dean’s aggravated gaze, focusing on the nervous clenching of his jaw and the tension of his shoulders. And then I looked at Cas. He turned his back to me, but his t-shirt clad shoulders were slumped over. 

As Cas inched closer and closer to becoming fully human, I noticed he seemed less sure of himself. He often ditched his beige trench coat and sported over-bleached t-shirts and ripped up jeans. We never discussed it outright, but I assumed that wearing the coat reminded him too much of everything he lost. I just hoped that he’d have the confidence to realize that what he gained was right in front of him.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed just as lost as Cas. Together, we saved the universe from Chuck, but I think it left Dean feeling empty. We still hunted, of course, but with the biggest bad that there ever was neutralized, I think it made him feel like he lost his purpose. And, in turn, made him grumpy almost all the time. Except with me. He was rarely grumpy with me.

“You know,” Dean said, “if you actually look at the pouch, you’ll see the perforated opening. Make your struggle a lot easier.”

Playing coy, I sucked my teeth and leaned against the counter behind me. Once again, I walked in on Castiel and Dean silently flirting with each other and being too stupid to do anything about it. Even though Dean and I were together, there was no denying the feelings Cas and Dean have for each other. For years, I ignored the longing glares, the indirect declarations, the deep-seated aversion to anything that resembled feelings between each other. Their hollow pining had been the punchline of several jokes, hundreds of mumbles, and secret conversations. 

I chewed my lip, staring intently at Dean. “You know, you two are the biggest dorks I’ve ever seen in my whole life. And I’ve lived in several states, crossed into several alternate dimensions, hunted thousands of monsters, and been dead…on at least three different occasions. And no person or creature I’ve encountered has been as dorky as the two of you.”

“Excuse me?” Standing beside me, Dean planted his feet into the ground and furrowed his brows. Every once and again I made snide remarks about the ogling, but he and I never actually discussed it. I was never sure he was ready.

I chewed my lip, wondering if this was finally the time to address the awkwardness that always seemed to exist when Cas and Dean were in a room together. For so long, it never felt like the right moment. From one apocalypse to the next, saving the world, saving Sam, saving Dean, saving me, fixing all of our mistakes, it never seemed to be the right time to confront something so…intimate and palpable. 

The jerky movements when any conversation they were having was interrupted, turning away and pretending they weren’t feeling something, it was astounding. Sam and I joked about it when it was just the two of us, but we always thought they’d finally deal with their feelings for each other. Either that, or we’d all die, again. 

I sighed, giving in to the chaotic energy pulsing on my skin. Now that wrongs were righted and balance restored, what was there to lose? “Cas. Dean,” I said, evoking the sternest tone I could muster. Cas turned around, finally making contact with my eyes, and my resolve strengthened. “Guys, the battle’s over. The war is done, and we won. Chuck is off the board, Amara, Jack, and Billie are running things, Sam and Eileen are buying a house together. You two, don’t have to do this anymore.”

Cas peered at me through narrowed eyes and tilted his head to the side. “I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

I looked down and ripped my packet of fruit snacks open with a loud grunt. I threw my head back and let the colorful gummies explode in my mouth, satisfying my unyielding sweet tooth. Chewing, I shrugged my shoulders. “You know, the tension, the eye-fucking, the regretful avoidance. It’s adorable in a way, but it’s also incredibly frustrating to watch year in and year out.”

Dean forced a grin on his face and stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Castiel. His freckled, white hands slid around the back of my neck, tangling in my hair. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” His voice was a whisper, struggling through gritted teeth.

As soon as I finished chewing my gummies, I planted a kiss on his chin and easily slipped out of Dean’s grasp. “Dean, you know I love you, right?”

Rolling his eyes, he stepped back, leaning against the counter beside me. “At the moment, I’m not so sure.”

“Well, I do. And you too, blue eyes,” I said, directing my attention to Castiel. “Just, not like I love him. And not quite like he loves you, either.”

Dean snorted, covering his eyes with his hands. “Are you trippin’? Like, LSD? Did you try those magical shrooms you found in the storage room the other day?”

I laughed and brushed my shoulder against Dean’s arm. “First off, no. Second off, if anyone was going to be tripping on fifty-year-old shrooms, it would be you.” He gave a short nod, agreeing. “But at the same time, why would you trip on shrooms when you’ve been tripping on Cas’ wings for like, twelve years?”

Dean doubled over, choking on his own denial. I looked up, meeting Cas’ thoughtful gaze. He smiled and crossed the kitchen floor, taking slow steps toward me. “Yes, I think I understand now. I think—I think you may be correct.”

Beaming, I nodded. “Thanks, Cas!”

As he gathered himself, I laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder as a comforting gesture. “Look, you remember a couple years ago when I was dating that girl? I mean, I loved her, but I also loved you too.”

Dean said my name, warning me with a devastating glare.

Finding my stride, I ignored him. “It’s the same thing. I spent years trying to fight how I felt about you, and I met a lot of bomb-ass people along the way. I fell in love with other people, but that didn’t change the blind adoration I felt for you. I guess what I’m trying to say is, you bury it deep, try to hide it, but you never really expect it when it sprouts and blossoms into a beautiful, exotic, gay-ass flower.”

“I hate you,” he mumbled, still trying to catch his breath. If he was capable of starting fires with his mind, I’d be toast, but it would have been worth it.

Cas was blushing when I looked up. His eyes were angled toward the ground, but his shoulders were rolled back, and his chest was puffed out. It was as if every feeling, every thought he’d had about Dean was finally being validated. He was finally being seen, and it made me feel a little guilty about not saying anything sooner. 

I pressed my palm against Dean’s warm cheeks, forcing his eyes to meet mine. “It’s scary, Dean, to finally deal with the uncertain feelings, I know. But you can love two people at the same time. Even people of different genders.”

He straightened his back and glared at me through his eyelashes. “What are you saying?”

I looked up at my idiot boyfriend, hiding behind ignorant notions that he had to be a certain way. He thought he wasn’t allowed to love or be loved, and it turned out, not one, but two idiots loved him unconditionally. When the world told him he didn’t mean a thing, he listened, and now, being drowned in devotion by me and Cas, I couldn’t imagine how he was feeling. 

I loved him, with every beat of my heart and every painful breath I took. “What I’m saying is, that I love you, so I know what it looks like on that perfectly symmetrical face of yours. And I see it when you look at me, but also when you look at Cas, and that’s okay.” 

His face became stoic, matching my admiration with indifference. Pouting, he remained silent, but his lack of protest was heard loud and clear.

“Chuck’s gone. This life, it’s ours now. All those stolen glances may not have felt right before, but now…Now there’s no excuses, no more obstacles to keep us separated from each other.” I slid my hand from his cheek and wrapped it around his hand. I turned to Cas and did the same. “So, let’s do this, idiots. Let’s just be us, you know? No more hiding those lustful gazes or ignoring what matters most to you. Let’s be us, together. A fucking family, you pretty dorks. The three of us.”

Cas and Dean traded awkward glances, before dropping their eyes to the floor. Maybe I was wrong to bring it up. Maybe I made it all so much worse.

I cleared my throat and started picking chip dust out of my fingernails. “Okay, so I guess I should have kept that monologue for the next decade, huh?” They stared at me, not really saying anything, or moving. Embarrassed, I turned around and grabbed the bag of chips that had been on my brain since I woke up. “I’m just gonna grab my chips and let you two talk, then.”

Squeezing myself between them, I headed out the kitchen with the hopes of leaving the awkwardness behind. If they weren’t ready to make it official, at the very least, I hoped I helped them feel comfortable enough to talk about it. As I stepped over the threshold into the library, Dean called out to me, regaining my attention. Teetering on the edge of triumph, I turned around, clutching my bag tightly. “Yeah?”

“You, uh, meant what you said?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “About you being okay with it all? The three of us?”

I nodded. “You really think I’d say all that if I didn’t mean it? Risk our family, our relationship?” Seeing the reluctance on his face, I sighed. “You remember when my ex showed up here after we saved Sam from the Brits?” He nodded. “How awkward it was because you were my ex at the time, and she was my girlfriend? I mean, you knew I loved her, and she knew I was still madly in love with you. You remember what you told me when you and I talked about it?”

He stroked his chin with his thumb and took a step toward me, putting himself between Cas and I. “Yeah, I do.”

“You said that you loved me, that you needed me. But more than that, you needed me to be happy. Dean, I want you to be happy.”

“You make me happy, baby,” he said, and his voice was quiet, so full of honesty and affection.

I looked at Cas, quiet and withdrawn, and smiled. “I know I do, but Cas makes you happy, too. And that’s okay. And I know, Cas, that your entire world stops when you’re with him, too.” Cas’ chin jerked up to me, eyes wide and breath hitched. “Look, you guys have some things to talk about, so I’m going to take my chips, walk twenty feet into the library, and chew my chips loud enough that it’s not painfully obvious that I’m eavesdropping, okay? And know that whatever you two decide, I’m cool with it.”

Discomfort tightened their shoulders, but they didn’t turn away from each other. They didn’t try to pull away even though they were so close that they could have tasted each other’s breath. I walked away, hoping that they wouldn’t squander the moment, and propped my feet up on the library table, waiting. 


End file.
